


The Rat, the Cat and the Manakete

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: A simple mission in the countryside of Askr takes a turn for the worst and the Order's newest hero has been sent to take care of it along side Ranulf who has been tasked with this new recruits orientation.
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 6





	The Rat, the Cat and the Manakete

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First Published March 9, 2020. "The Order meets Freyr in the Dream-Within-Dreams". I didn't actually keep to this prompt, but I do plan on weaving FEH's book 4 into this world more when we get closer to it's conclusion.

The birds singing their dawn chorus cause Ranulf’s ear to twitch, it stirred something deep within him, an excitement he rarely felt. He smiled to himself and wondered if it was an ancient instinct passed down through his cat Laguz bloodline or just the prospect of spring arriving early in Askr.

The cold snowy months spent in Askr were his first true experience of the winter season, and he longed for the summer weather to return. Signs of spring were all around the castle now, the last of the snow had melted and the trees were showing small green buds and encouraging migration birds to return to roost.

Ranulf stretched out his legs in the alcove he found overlooking the garden before bringing them back close to his body, his bandana lazily pulled over his eyes, drifting in and out of conscious, waiting for the sun to rise over the castle walls to bask in its warmth. It was too soon to go outside, the chill of winter still clung to the air, but he made due huddled in his quiet corner, patently waiting for his time in the sun.

His ear twitched again, a curious sound joined in the bird’s chorus across from him. It’s melody connecting the chirps and trills together with an airy, brilliant precision, transforming the unorganized sounds of birds into a poetic symphony, filling him with vigor.

Ranulf lazily lifted the corner of his bandana with his thumb to see what was creating this pleasant tune. Across from him he saw a young musician sitting cross legged, with his eyes closed, softly blowing on a small, wooden flute. Messy greenish-blue hair, not so different then his own, the boy wore clothes that were not of regular Askran entire, and a long scarf adorned with feathers that seemed to dance to his song while blown lightly by drafts in the castle corridor.

The sun crested over the castle wall, filling the alcove with light. The boy slowly cracked open an eyelid and met Ranulf’s gaze, there was something familiar about his red eyes. With one final note held long and low the boy finished his song, and sighed, smiling as he looked up.

“My name is Nils.” the boy said happily, “My sister, Ninian, talked to Soren, and they both agreed that I should shadow you for a couple of missions. I’m not that familiar with Askr yet…”

Ranulf was confused, “Missions?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow and giving Nils an odd look. Never had he been asked to take part in the orientation of a new hero.

“Oh! Soren gave me this!” Nils produced a folded piece of parchment that held mission orders from his pocket, handing it to Ranulf, “I tried to tell them I would be fine on my own, but he insisted that I bring you along.” He laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “So when do we get started?”

Ranulf opened the parchment to examine its contents, _why me_ he wondered, He had the whole day already planned out to do absolutely nothing, and wasn’t thrilled at the idea of having to monitor a new recruit while they complete some novice mission on his day off.

**_Mission Case 3457: Exterminate infestation at Oluf Rygh homestead_ ** _. Land owner, Oluf Rygh, has reported a significate drop in grain production due to an infestation of a family of large rodents that have taken up residence in his barn this late winter. They are too large and great in number for his best mousers, and he has requested that the Order send someone, or an extra-large cat, to exterminate them._

Ranulf was unimpressed, he looked up from the case note, “Very funny Soren.” He mumbled to himself, folding up the parchment and shoving it in his satchel as he stood up, “Okay,” he sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Excitement surged through Ranulf’s entire body as he pounced towards the last of the creatures infesting the barn. Nils was perched on one of the loft beams, one of his legs swinging to the melody, happily played his flute in the background, providing Ranulf the extra energy to finish this job quickly.

They had spent a good portion of the morning clearing out the farm of these creatures that seemed to resemble a hybrid between a squirrel and a rat. Its bloodshot eyes, and long, yellow teeth that seemed greater than its head could hold, its wiry, mangy, ashen coat spiked along the its spine and bristled out at the base of its tail, continuing down like a thistle. They smelt horrendous, and their screech was ear piercing. It was a creature Ranulf had never seen before, and it twisted in fury as he crushed it under his paws, giving it the quickest death possible.

Ranulf transformed back into his humanoid form, picking up the creature buy the scruff of the neck and tossing it on to the pile in the wooden cart. He didn’t like this mindless killing, he felt sorry for the creatures while looking at the giant heap, but as much as he didn’t want to admit it, there was something deep inside him that enjoyed the thrill of the chase.

Nils hopped down from the loft, spinning his flute between his fingers, “What did you think of that one?” he asked Ranulf joining him by the cart.

Ranulf wiped his hands with a nearby rag, he didn’t quite understand what Nils was talking about, “Think about what exactly?” he asked throwing the rag on the cart and walking to the front of it.

“The song, of course!” he proudly explained, placing his hand on his hip, and holding up his flute near his chest, “I’m writing it for Kiran, our summoner. I have only met her once, but I can tell there’s something different about her!”

Ranulf gave Nils a puzzled look, “Ah, I have heard Kiran sing before, you’re better off finding someone else to perform with.” He laughed as he picked up the cart and began pulling it towards the exit of the barn.

“No, no! you misunderstand!” Nils exclaimed, walking beside the cart, “I’m going to perform it for her, I want to serenade her with my sweet music.” He explained, “Women love a musician you know.” He smugly added spinning his flute again between his fingers.

Ranulf laughed lowering the front of the cart as he placed it near the pyre that was being built by the farmhands, “Don’t you think you’re a bit young for her?”

“I’m older then you think!” Nils barked, crossing his arms and looking away, Ranulf clearly hit a sore spot, “I don’t know why I’m asking you anyways, it’s not like you would know what her taste in music is!”

“I will have you know, that Kiran and I are very good frien…“Ranulf began to tell Nils, leaning on the cart handle, before being interrupted by the owner of the farm Oluf Rygh.

“Oooh, fellows, _yoo-hoo_!” Oluf called out, with his thick Askran alpine twang, “I can’t thank you enough for saving my farm!” the chubby, red faced man said, adjusting the suspenders of his lederhosen, looking at the pile of creatures on the cart, “but, where is the big one?”

“Big one?” Ranulf questioned, “This is everything we saw in the barn.” He explained.

Sweat began to form on Oluf’s brow, “Oh dear, oh dear.” he mumbled, removing his tyrolean hat, and twisting it, nervously looking at the barn, “The _Ratatoskr_ is still in there…”

“Rata…rata…toskr?” Nils asked, struggling to pronounce these new and odd Askran words for the first time.

“Yah, yah!” Oluf exclaimed, he leaned in close to the two heroes, “ _The Rat King_ …” he hissed quietly as if he feared someone, or something would hear him.

“Rat King!?” Ranulf exclaimed, he had never heard of such of creature.

“ _Shh, shhhh”_ Oluf, began to shake his hands, trying to keep them quiet, “He’ll hear you…”

 _“HEEE, HEH, HEH…. HOOO, HO, HO…”_ a combination of low and high pitched laughter coming from the barn, interrupting Oluf.

Grasping his flute, with a look of determination, Nils began to march over to the barn, as if he had something to prove, and Ranulf hustled quickly to catch up, as he heard Oluf behind him whisper in astonishment, “Oh my, he is so brave…”

Ranulf reached out and grabbed Nils by the collar of his shirt, pulling him a few steps back before he was able to step over the barn’s threshold. “Let me go ahead of you,” He told him, “we don’t know what we’re dealing with yet, okay kid.”

“What? So you can claim all the glory?” Nils snapped at him, roughly twisting out of Ranulf’s grip, “I’m sure Kiran will be impressed when she hears about how I slay the Rata…Rata-what’s it.” He added as he marched into the barn.

“Nils wait!” Ranulf called out, the strange singsong laughter continued, as if to mock them, reverbing off the wooden plank walls, drowning out his protest, “Shit.” he uttered as he transformed into his large, blue feline form and trotted into the barn. He knew if anything were to happen to Nils, he would be in for a world of hurt with his sister, and maybe worst yet, lord Eliwood.

 _“Hee, he, he, we want to rip the flesh from their bones! We want to crunch their bodies between our jaws, and roll in their juices_! _”_ The menacing voices echoed throughout the barn, it sounded like hundreds of different pitched vocals talking in unison, causing the fur on Ranulf’s back to rise.

Ranulf joined Nils in the centre of the room, particles of dust floating in the sunbeams that shined through the small opening at the top. He followed Nils gaze over to a dark corner of the barn, and large containment of grain, and noticed the surface beginning to shift, causing a cascade of seeds to spill over and sprinkle across the dirt floor. The familiar ashen fur of the creatures could be seen cresting through the surface, and he locked eyes with it. Ranulf couldn’t look away from the creatures’ blood-shot eyes, they were sickly with greenish-yellow crust caked around the edges. The mass of fur began to shake and rise from the grain container it had concealed itself in.

_“We want to gnaw on their limbs, and chew on their innards!”_ the monstrous creature screeched in various tones, wiggling free of the grain, and rolling out and over the wall of the container.

It turned towards the two heroes, eyes weeping pus, and black drool running out of the corner of its mouth, as it was unable to close it around the long yellow, decaying incisors. Its wiry fur rippled across its body, it didn’t seem to have limbs that were visible, but moved forward as one giant mass. Ranulf noticed the bulges on the surface of the its body were in fact a tangled mess of smaller creatures, moving separately, but as if working together, controlled by one mind.

Nils gripped his flute, Ranulf had to hand it to the boy, the look of determination never left his face, nor did he waver at the sight of the Rat King. “You ready kid?” he asked, returning his attention back to the beast just in time to see it quickly propel itself forward on the rippling rolls of the tangled bodies, its gnarled jaws snapping wildly as it crawled forward, trying to crush anything that got in its way.

Ranulf dodged the surprisingly fast creature, digging his claws in the dirt to regain his footing, a trail of dust in his wake. On the other side of the beast he was relieved to see that Nils had accomplish avoiding the creature’s jaws, and was on his feet scrambling towards the wooden ladder to escape to the safety of the loft. _Good_ , Ranulf thought to himself, _he will be able to play his flute out of reach up there._

The Rat King took notice of Nils intended plan, and the head of the beast pulled in on itself, disappearing within the tangled mass of bodies, only to reemerge out on the other side, quickly being able to change directions with maneuver. The beast lunged forward again in Nils’ direction, crashing into the wooden ladder that he had begun to climb, cracking the frame and snapping it in half with its jaws just below Nils’ foot, causing him to lose some of his grip, and dropping his flute. Wood and debris showered the beast as it continued to chomp at the ladder, the tangled mass of creatures that formed the body rippled and screeched in excitement, fighting over the pieces, some even killing each other, blood oozing between the rolls as it consumed everything that touched it.

 _“Fools, you think we did not notice your sneaky, sneaky tricks while you slaughtered our children?”_ the Rat King hissed out, _“Now it’s time for you to feel the same pain they did! We will snap your joints one by one, and suckle on the fat of your soft bellies!”_ it screamed, tearing the end of the ladder fully off the secured ledge and hurling Nils to the ground with a yelp, knocking him unconscious.

“Nils!” Ranulf cried as he sprang into action, pouncing towards his fallen companion only to be cut-off by the snapping jaws of the beast. The Rat King was fast, but Ranulf was faster, and he was once again able to dodge the creature’s open jaws, kicking off the side of its face with his back leg and pushing himself away.

Ranulf and the beast semi-circled each other slowly, both trying to gage each other’s next move. The Rat King smeared a trail of blood as its rolls crawled across the ground, changing directions whenever it felt that the space between the two heroes was too close. _It’s toying with me,_ Ranulf thought to himself, _it’s baiting me to make a move for Nils._ He decided he would be the one to make the first move, but it wouldn’t be a reckless dash for Nils, he had to make his next move count for something.

Ranulf pounced towards the wall behind the Rat King to cause a distraction, pushing off the wall with all fours and lunging towards the side of the beast’s face, his front claws extended as he scratched hard at its right eye, tearing into the flesh, and trying to do as much damage he could to the creature’s sight in what little time he had during his attack. The Rat King riled its head up, the tangled mess of its form rippling, as it screamed in pain. Ranulf landed, but decided to double down on his attack, lunging himself back towards the other eye with his claws out. His gamble paid off, and he made quick work of the creature’s left eye, ensuring that it was now blinded to any future attacks, or so he thought.

He turned back to the Rat King as it screeched in pain and glimpsed one of the smaller creatures that had formed the massive body begin to crawl towards one of the damaged eyes, burrowing deep in to the socket, and shifting around, situating itself in a position to view the environment. The beast blinked hard a few times, getting accustomed to his newly formed “eye”. A second small creature started to scurry up to the other damaged socket. When Ranulf saw this he quickly acted, pouncing at the moving target to stop it from reaching its goal. He felt the rolls give way beneath his paws, and the smaller creature squeak when he grabbed it with his fangs, ripping it away from the larger body as he pushed off the furry mass, his back leg sinking in, causing him to lose any momentum he had and hitting the dirt floor hard on his side.

Ranulf felt a sharp pain, and then another. He yowled at the sensation of quick consecutive stabs as the many creatures in the giant mass began biting and gnawing at the paw that was securely lodged in the body of the Rat King. Ranulf began scrambling, digging his claws in the dirt trying desperately to pull his leg free. He could feel the trickle of blood run down and soak into his fur, as the creatures pulled his leg further into the mass, crushing the bones in his paw, and sending him into a state of shock, forcing him to transform back into his humanoid form.

 _“Heeee, he, he, he.”_ The Rat King cackled, looming over Ranulf’s struggling body, _“We will consume him. Yes, yeees, his corpse will nourish our new colony and feed our...”_

“I don’t think so.” A voice filled with determination shouted at the beast.

Ranulf, laying on his stomach, looked over to see Nils, a bit dirty and scuffed up, scratches along the side of his face, but with eyes full of anger, he held a blue stone that was attached to a chain he wore around his neck. Nils held the dragon stone close to his chest as his body simultaneously lifted from the ground, a blue light consuming him, as he performed his own transformation, changing himself into a giant greenish-blue ice dragon.

The Rat King screeched in Nils’ direction, releasing Ranulf’s mangled foot when he saw Nils new form. The mass of creatures rolled back and forth, looking for a weakness it could use to defeat the massive dragon.

Ranulf pulled himself away, finding shelter behind a nearby wooden support beam, and he grimaced at the sight of his own leg, He felt the ground shake as Nils moved and shifted his weight, containers of grain were knocked over, spilling their contents as his tail swung to steady himself.

Nils returned the Rat King’s call with his own, roaring to the point the walls of the barn began to rattle off their nails, Ranulf’s ears pinned back and began to ring.

The Rat King lunged at Nils in an attempt to latch on to the dragon’s body, but Nils was quick to act, blasting the creature with icy air that he could produce deep within his body. Ranulf could hear the beast scream as the mass of smaller creatures guarding his internal form froze in the frost blast, cracked and began to brake off, shattering as the pieces hit the ground. The Rat King’s head rolled past where Ranulf had taken cover and into the light shining from the open doorway of the barn. He could see the creatures true form, much smaller then it’s head, covered in oozing wounds, and limbs shriveled, useless from years of atrophy. Its head squirmed around wildly, only able to produce small squeals and squeaks as its body remained limp.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” a man’s voice cried from outside the barn.

Oluf ran in, brandishing a pitchfork above his head. “Take this Ratatuskr!” He bellowed out as he brought the farming tool down on the Rat King’s head, crushing it in three places and delivering the final blow.

Ranulf thought he was going to be sick as he watched the black sludge bubble and spurt up from the creature’s throat, as the life left its body. The adrenalin that had been keeping the pain from his leg at bay was beginning to fade, and he found his vison growing brighter and then fading to black, with the last thing he could hear was Nils calling out his name in the distance.

* * *

_*Tap… Tap… Tap… *_

The sound of the tip of Ranulf’s crutches hitting the stone floor of the castle corridor, echoing through the hallway as he followed the melancholy sounds of a flute being played. It had been just under three weeks since he and Nils had fought the Rat King. He learned, after he had passed out, that Nils and Oluf transported him immediately to Askr castle for medical attention.

The castle physicians kept him unconscious in fear that amputation would be their only option, but the healers of the Order worked tirelessly to mend his foot, finally bringing it to a state where it could begin to heal on its own. Kiran and Soren had not left his side once during his time in the infirmary. Soren kept apologizing and bringing his favorite foods from the dining hall. Kiran had insisted on painting his cast with colourful decorations, a strange tradition of her world, but he didn’t mind, he was happy for the company, listening to her tell stories to keep his mind distracted from the pain.

Ranulf found the alcove that Nils was in, the same one he had been using when they first met. He sat down to join his young friend, grimacing as he lifted his leg and tried to gently place it on the ledge. Nils finished his song, holding the last note and letting it slowly fade away. He lowered his flute into his lap, staring at the plaster boot. Ranulf could tell Nils was recalling the horrific sight of his foot and the Rat King they had fought.

“Sorry I didn’t stop that monster before it...” Nils quietly said, looking away.

Ranulf shrugged, “It’s nobody’s fault, just part of the job.” He told Nils laughing, “besides, now I have many days off to look forward to!”

The two sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was the birds in the garden. Ranulf realized there was something else weighing on Nils’ mind. “I see you have a new flute, so how’s your ballad for Kiran coming along?” hoping to lighten the mood.

Nils tighten his grip around the flute in his lap, and gritted his teeth, “She just patted my head and said I was “ _cute_ ”.” he told Ranulf, “I wasn’t trying to be _cute_! She just sees me as some kid.” He mumbled.

“Her loss!” Ranulf laughed, “Your time will come, after all there’s lots of fish in the sea.” He joked, trying to make Nils feel better, “What’s your rush, anyways? Enjoy life while you’re still young, trust me, I’m also older then I look.”

Nils looked up, glaring at Ranulf, “You do know I’m almost a thousand years old?” he snapped, standing up in a huff.

Ranulf had not taken in account the slow aging process of manaketes, he should have known better having met some of the older members of the dragon tribes in Tellius, “Nils, I’m sorry, I completely forgot…”

Nils sighed, “No, it’s fine, even Ninian treats me like a child.” He said walking over to the window and looking out over the garden, “I guess that’s why I’m always trying to prove to her and everyone else that I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, I don’t think anyone doubts your capabilities.” Ranulf told him, wincing as he tried to adjust his sitting position without moving his leg too much, “I know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you! So you’ll always be my hero!” He laughed.

“Great…” Nils rolled his eyes, “You’re exactly who I wanted to impress...” he said sarcastically.

“Forget about trying to impress anyone! Why don’t us old guys just plan to stick together? I’ve got your back and you have mine” Ranulf proposed, chuckling to himself.

“hmm?” Nils was distracted by something in the garden. Laughter, a group of young heroes from the Order were out taking a stroll, something peeked his interest, “Hey, who’s that? The girl with the long pink hair?”

Ranulf strained to look out the window, curious to see what Nils was talking about, “Oh, that’s Soleil. Laslow’s daughter.”

“ _Soleil…_ ” Nils sighed, exaggerating each syllable as he spoke her name out loud, “I have to go!” he cried out, hopping over Ranulf’s leg, and down the steps of the alcove.

“Hey, wait! I thought we were sticking together?” Ranulf asked, flinching as he turned to hard to see where Nils was going, “Us old guys?”

“Ah, I don’t think I’m ready for that!” Nils responded, eager to take off, “besides, you’re only as old as you feel!” he called out as bounded down the corridor.

“Nils! Wait!” Ranulf shouted after him, “There’s something you need to know… aww forget it.” He trailed off realizing Nils was long gone, and not coming back. “I guess he’s just going to have to learn the hard way.” He laughed to himself, looking at the colourful artwork adorning his cast, “Just like the rest of us.”

End.


End file.
